Time Has Told
by kontni
Summary: Their wedding day is supposed to be perfect. When Kate is forced to deal with the news of her previous marriage, she'll go to any ends to clear up the mess. With the divorce papers signed, the wedding can proceed. However, when strange news befalls Kate, it will test her belief, or rather lack of belief, in the supernatural. AU Fic: Set after Rogan O'Leary signs the divorce papers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As most of the Castle fandom will agree, the Season Six finale certainly... burned.

I claim no ownership to Castle and the characters, even though they are my bby's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Swiveling her chair around to look at Castle, an exuberant smile filled Kate's face as she turned towards him. "I can't believe you gave him the money from Pastor Bob."

"I'm a sucker for happy endings," Castle replied in a nonchalant tone which was accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders. "Now, let's get the hell out of this town and get our own."

Kate couldn't help but allow the resounding 'yes' to lift from her chest and spew from her lips. She slid off her bar stool rather quickly, her hand linking with Castle's as a gleeful speech filled the air.

"We're getting married!" she announced. The short speech was only heard by a few lingering souls who smiled and shook their heads in return. The couple's utter excitement was enough to make any passerby feel its radiating effect.

As they exited the bar, Kate's eyes were momentarily stunned by the bright afternoon, which had ceased to exist in the dark bar. The pair of them strolled to Kate's car, Rick walking her to the driver door. He dropped her hand to cup her face, his baby blues lingering on her hazel eyes as they melted into a whirlpool of color.

"I'll meet you at the loft tonight and I'll deliver the marriage licenses' tomorrow morning," he informed her.

Kate nodded her head in his hands, her love eyes remaining locked on his. A liberated smile filled her face as Castle bent his head forward, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you soon, Mrs. Castle," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kate could only offer a smile in response for her words seemed to betray her. His hands slowly dropped from her face as he turned away from her, beginning his journey to his car, which was only parked a mere few spots away from her car. Kate stood motionless, her eyes trained on his retreating figure until it disappeared into his flashy vehicle. Kate climbed into her own car, turning the keys with a flick of her wrist. With a roar, her car purred to life, the soft aura of music filling her ears. Kate put her car into drive, the long-awaited journey of returning to New York City, and ultimately the Hampton's, officially beginning.

* * *

Kate's eyes wandered the road before her, trees passing her by in the blink of an eye. Signs whirled past her until the desired information registered in her mind. One mere mile passed and she took the necessary exit to pull her car off at the rest stop. She only had a half an hour until she saw Rick again. Yet, even with the idea of seeing him soon, Kate couldn't seem to control the butterflies that plagued her stomach, butterflies which had only started to occur when she thought about their impending marriage.

Pulling into a parking stall, Kate got out of her car, closing the door behind her as she processed to the bathroom. Her eyes scanned the area around her, carefully looking at her surroundings as if a suspect was going to barrage his way into her.

Moments later, she found herself in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes felt sunken and tired, her lips pressing into a tight line as she shook her head back and forth. She cupped her hands with water, splashing the liquid on her face. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands before wiping her face off. With a deep, heaving breath, she exited the bathroom.

It wasn't until she looked up from the ground that she saw him. Her face paraded shock as she attempted to comprehend the scene about to unfurl in front of her. Standing before her was someone she hadn't seen for months and yet somehow had found her.

"Kate Beckett. I was wondering when I'd run into you," he said in his usual tone.

"D-Doyle?" Kate replied in shock, her eyes blinking rapidly as if he was a mirage that her mind had somehow conjured up. How she and the time traveler had wound up in the same rest stop in the middle of nowhere, Kate couldn't fathom.

"I was planning to skip the formalities," he stated, his eyes locking on hers in a knowing way.

"Wh-what are ya doing here?"

"Why, I thought you'd be accustomed to my visits by now," he replied, his tone feigning shock. "But, I will tell you... Maybe I shouldn't," he paused, his mouth gaping open in the slightest, his head turning to the side as if contemplating his decision.

"Doyle, what are you doing here?" Kate asked again, as if to aid in his resolve to tell her whatever it is his mind could conjure up on the fly, or at least, so she believed.

"Something big is going to happen..." He stated in a vague tone.

Kate's only response to this information was to look at him in disbelief, her eyebrows rising in a slight annoyance.

"Doyle, I know that you're not actually a time traveler. You can stop the act."

"I knew you'd say that. See, you have to believe me though. I'm not sure when your wedding is… They didn't tell me. But something is going to happen before your wedding."

"Whoever 'they' is forgot to mention that my wedding is tomorrow." Kate said, the annoyance in her tone finally matched the annoyance on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fiancée to return to." Kate made a move to step around him, her high heels clicking against the pavement in her rushed steps.

"No, wait! You have to believe me. Something bad is going to happen to Rick Castle. He has to do something before the wedding, right?

Kate halted her agitated steps. She looked at him, her eyes squinting as if studying him, the vein in her forehead seeming to stand out a little more than usual.

"He's supposed to get our marriage license," she informed him.

"Yeah, that's it!" he said in excitement, as if his accusations were actually right.

"I'm sure it is," Kate mused.

"You see, that's the big event. On his way to the wedding, after picking up the marriage license of course, he is going to be in an accident."

As soon as his sentenced had coursed from his lips, time began to slow until everything turned into a haze, a haze which lingered only around Kate Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, this is the last filler chapter until the real drama happens. *Insert evil laugh*  
Point is, enjoy it before the real angst begins.

As always, I claim no ownership to Castle and the characters, even though they are my bby's.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Up until this point, Kate hadn't believed a word he had said. All of it was a fallacy. The past had proven that Simon Doyle wasn't actually a time traveler, he had just guessed correctly. The connections had been found and the case had been solved. There was no way in hell that what he was saying was true. But the statement itself was so abstract that it seemed to register in Kate's mind. Her heart seemed to break a little as she thought about the possibility of Rick being injured. The words _'He's going to be in an accident' _rang in her head non-stop, her breathing hitching in the slightest.

Kate's eyes darted to Doyle, her head shaking in a new-found denial at the words he had spoken. She had yet to believe any of the words he had said and yet her mind wandered to the evening in which she closed his case. After Castle had left work, she had spilled her coffee, a mistake that she quickly attempted to fix by drying it. When the newly ruined copy of the letter had matched the one that had been pinned to her murder board, she had suspicions about Doyle and his time traveling theories. That was all they were, though, theories.

"It's only a theory, Doyle," she told him, displaying her thoughts for him to see. "You can't know that Castle is going to be in an accident."

"But I do! They told me that something was going to happen. I'm sure that this is it."

"Who exactly is 'they'?" she asked, rolling her eyes at his insistence that there was some higher power at play, that there was someone out there who diluted time and changed events for the better.

"I can't tell you," Doyle responded, his arms folding across his chest in some sort of defiance.

"How convenient," Kate muttered, low enough that he would be unsuspecting of her words. A deep sigh filled her chest and she breathed out heavily, shaking her head. "Yeah, well, it was… good seeing you, Doyle." Kate brushed past him, her heels clanking against the ground in a new intensity. Her car was in sight and she was determined to get there before Doyle could plant any more insane theories in her head.

"Detective Beckett! There is always a reason! People aren't just given second chances!" He called, his voice sounding far away and distant.

The words he spoke seemed to jolt Kate in a way she didn't think was possible. Who was she to believe his words though? She and Rick had been given more second chances than should be thought possible. They had faced tigers, had conquered against countless shooters and other love interests. They had faced it all and in the end they were still given a chance to remain together. Why would this time be any different?

When Kate whipped her head around to check over her shoulder and say one last word to Doyle, he was gone. Where she had left him standing was no longer occupied by his stature. Doyle was gone and somehow Kate hadn't noticed him leaving. Perhaps she was truly going crazy.

* * *

With her bag slung over her shoulder, she stood in the elevator patiently, a smile playing on her face at the prospect of seeing Rick. Despite her undoubted excitement, there was one thing that plagued her mind. Doyle's words seemed to be the only thing to register in her mind as she emerged from the elevator, her heels softly clicking against the hallway. She dispensed her keys from her hand, finding the silver key from her key ring.

As soon as she opened the door, she was surged with a consuming hug that could only belong to one person. "Rick…" she murmured as she breathed out, moving her shoulder so that her bag could fall from her and she could fully immerse herself in his all-encompassing hug. She breathed in heavily, taking in his scent and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Castle's lips pressed against her forehead as he asked, "What took you so long?"

Kate couldn't help the laugh that echoed from somewhere inside her chest. She shook her head as she looked up at him, their eyes connecting in an understanding, an understanding that the next few hours were going to be memorable ones. "Oh it was nothing… But you won't believe who I ran into."

Castle unwound his arms from her body, his hand finding hers as he led her towards the couch. Seated on the living room table were two glasses of red wine, the bottle sitting idly by in a container of ice. The label stood out to her for she recognized it as one of her favorites. She followed Castle faithfully, sitting on the couch with him. He leaned forward to grab the glasses, handing one to Kate and keeping the other for himself. Leaned back and adjusting his position, he placed his arm on the back of the black leather couch. Almost instantaneously and as an instinct, Kate leaned into him, a soft, content sigh falling from her lips.

Rick looked down at her, a twinkling in his eyes as his famous half smile filled his face. "I'm officially intrigued." The smile on his face said it all. Rick Castle was conjuring up millions of theories in his mind, attempting to figure out who exactly Kate Beckett had run into. "Who did you run into?"

Kate laughed and shook her head. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

Castle made a mock face to present a show of him contemplating. His lips finally formed words, "Mmm. I don't think so…" he replied, his lips finding her temple and placing a soft kiss there.

"Just wait for it…" Kate murmured. She raised the wine glass to her lips, taking a long drink of the red wine. She pursed her lips before turning to sit sideways on the couch, so that she could face him and gauge his reaction for her upcoming information. "Babe, I ran into Simon Doyle."

Kate finished her sentence at an entirely inappropriate time for just as she had spoken, Castle had raised his own glass to his lips, beginning to drink. It took all of his remaining strength for him to muster up some sort of decency to withhold a spewing of wine. Once he had swallowed the meek amount of liquid, his face began to morph into one of staggering, shocking surprise. In the moments that followed, Castle's face transformed into something that conveyed utter glee. Kate knew all too well that if his hands were no longer holding a glass of wine, he would have thrown his arms up in the air and began to ramble off theories about the reasons the time traveler was back.

"So, how is our time traveler these days?" Castle asked her, a tone of excitement lacing his speech.

Kate shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip as she so often did. Tucking a loose strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ears, she let her eyes wander the vast expanse of his apartment. "I'd say he is just as crazy and aggravating as the last time he visited."

A loud, booming 'Aha!' filled the air as removed his arm from the back of the couch and pointed at Kate. "So, you admit that he is a time traveler!"

"Castle, I never said that he was a time traveler. I was referring to the last time that he was in the precinct. He wasn't exactly held there by force," she responded in an exasperated tone.

"But you just sa-"

"Rick, there are no such things as time travelers. Doyle is just as ridiculous as your idea about getting married on a roller coaster."

Castle's mouth opened as if to speak but he paused, staring at Kate. The same frequent look appeared in his eyes that often occurred when Kate, Ryan or Esposito joked about his "insane" theories.

"Getting married on a roller coaster would have been the forefront of our relationship. It says, 'we are fun and out of this world' without actually being out of this world. Especially since you refused to get married in space." Castle looked away from her, acting if she had hurt his feelings, though, at this point, he was merely glad they were getting married.

Kate shook her head at the stubborn attitude that Castle had adapted in the minutes that she had been home. "Castle…" she warned, her voice taking on the stern tone that teased her speech at the precinct.

"Right, sorry," he said apologetically, taking another sip of his wine. His eyebrows rose as he focused his attention back to her and his upcoming barrage of questions. "What did Mr. Time Traveler have to say?"

"He was vague, as usual," Kate said, drawing out a few of the words. "He kept mentioning our wedding and asking questions about it."

Castle's demeanor immediately morphed into one comparable to a young child who was told they could stay up an hour later and have ice cream before bed. "See, I told you he knew things!"

"Castle, he only made those comments once I gave him the information."

"Did he say anything of substance? Perhaps something that a certain mystery novelist could include in his very popular book series?"

Kate contemplated telling Rick everything. Honesty was something that their relationship strived on. It was comparable to fire and oxygen. One would not exist without the other. However, Kate wasn't entirely sure that she wanted him to know exactly what Doyle had said. His words had caused an internal conflict, one that, if admitted to Rick, would lead to endless teasing. A resolve lingered in her head and she soon found herself saying words that she had not anticipated saying.

"Like I said before, it was vague," she said meekly. Kate knew that it was most likely a better idea to convey her thoughts to him; however, a part of her wanted to wait until the morning, to see what it would bring. Though she knew her mind would be running in circles the next day and her stomach would be in an endless series of knots, she decided to wait until she could sleep and fully process all the information.

"I would have expected him to know more. Maybe they recalled him before he could tell you everything he knew," Castle speculated.

"I guess we will never know," Kate added.

Kate stifled a small laugh, finishing the last remnants of her beverage. She set her glass on the table before taking a deep breath, holding out her hand to offer it to him.

"C'mon. Let's try to get some sleep before we can't get any."

Castle immediately grabbed her hand, his eyes lighting up in anticipation. As Kate took a step forward, he mirrored her steps, following closely in her trail. Before they had reached the doorway to their room, Castle's hand dropped hers, both of his finding their way to her waist, where he halted her slow movements. His lips parted as they leaned down to her ear, brushing against the skin underneath her lobe. "Or maybe we don't need to sleep at all," he whispered, planting soft kisses against her neck. His hands slowly moved forward, running the hemline of her shirt between his fingers. He began to lift the fabric upwards, feeling the soft satin of her skin beneath the tips of his fingers.

Kate spun around in his arms, looping her own around his neck. In her endeavor, she had created enough space between the pair of them that their eyes could meet.

"Castle… you know I said I wanted to wait until we are officially married."

"Tomorrow isn't that far away," he pleaded, slowly bringing his face closer to hers, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers.

"One more day and I'll be all yours," she teased. She dared to close the space between them, kissing him in a feverish tone, taking his bottom lip between her teeth before pulling away from him entirely. Kate turned away from him, taking the last couple of steps she needed to reach their bedroom. She peeked over her shoulder just in time to see Castle take a dramatic breath, as if that one kiss had stopped his heart completely. She shook her head in compliance, wondering how exactly Richard Castle had captured her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am quite literally blushing and squealing from all the positive feedback I have gotten from everyone reading this story. It means the world to me. And with that, I am sorry that it has taken so long for an update to be posted. I had so many ideas floating around in my head that I couldn't quite put pen to paper, or rather, fingers to the keyboard. This chapter ended up taking a different route than I had originally imagined but I kind of wanted fluff before their wedding. And I decided that I'm going to include snippets from their wedding. I don't want to go into great detail but there are images in my head that I want to express to all of you. So, if you bear with me, this chapter and the next will be a lot fluffier and much less dramatic than I initially wanted. But, by the time the fifth chapter rolls around, all of you should be saying 'I can't.' Thank you immensely for your patience and for reading this way too long authors note.

As always, I claim no ownership to Castle and the characters, even though they are my bby's.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kate's eyes groggily opened and for a blissful moment, she laid in their bed. Her eyes lazily wandered the expanse of the room. She rested on her side, one arm tucked under her pillow, the other lying flat against the bed in front of her. Castle's arm was draped over her nearly bare waist, the soft inhale and exhale of his breath whispering against the back of her neck. She breathed out a content sigh, rolling over as slowly as she could to look at her sleeping soon-to-be-husband. His face was calm, serene and the most beautiful she had seen him.

Rolling back over, Kate slipped her body out from under him. Her lithe frame taking the few steps that were necessary to get to the window, peeking out the cream colored drape. Her eyes lit up as the city before her buzzed in the new light of the dawning day. A small smile found its way to her face as she watched but it soon was disrupted as the reality of the day set in. She was getting married today, to the man that was laying on the bed near her, the man that she learned to love more than life itself. She was going to be his and in the same way, he was going to be hers. Kate seemed entranced by the beauty of the city before her, a beauty which she hadn't always taken notice to in her busy routine.

As soon as her blissful haze wore off, her body grew rigid at the thought of everything the day would bring. She was perturbed by the idea of every tragedy that the day could encompass, especially after the previous day's events. Butterflies encircled her stomach and her throat immediately grew tight. An indistinguishable nervousness had taken root somewhere deep inside her but it wasn't a nervousness that she wished to banish. In fact, the deep rooted feeling gave her hope that if she cared so much, that surely they would last a lifetime together, a lifetime filled with laughter and joy.

Blinking her eyes several times, she cleared her mind from the foggy reverie which had taken residence. She turned away from the window, away from the city. She noted Castle's sleeping body, which was tucked under the sheets, as she left their room, padding through the apartment and into the kitchen. She couldn't help but laugh at the updated coffee machine which Castle had insisted on buying after the one he had previously owned was deemed 'unacceptable' for an early morning crime scene. Kate flipped the switch and placed a mug underneath, letting the wonders of the machine work itself.

With an absent mind, Kate stood at the counter, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. She could distantly hear the sound of something rustling around but it didn't register in her head until strong arms were starting to wrap around her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder. Kate leaned into the body behind her, her head turning to the side to plant a soft, barely there kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning," she spoke softly, the tenderness in her voice carrying just far enough to reach his ears.

Castle's head dipped down, his lips pressing against the bare skin of her shoulder, the touch of his lips as light as a feather. His hands splayed at her waist, sliding around her hips until they were fully wrapped around her torso. Kate followed his actions, running her fingertips against his forearm, until they were laced with his hands, mimicking their stance on her torso.

"Mmm…" he murmured, the sound that had escaped his lips was barely audible.

Kate leaned into his embrace, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. Her eyes closed for a moment, a moment in which she allowed herself to be consumed by his touch, the way his strong hands held onto her, the way his soft lips felt against her bare skin, the way his famous smell seemed to envelop her.

"We're getting married today," Kate whispered, as if she still didn't believe it herself.

"Really? I was hoping I could change my plus one," he replied, a silent laugh billowing through his body. Reverberations coursed through his body, shaking their intertwined limbs.

"Oh?" she replied as if the idea was actually a possibility. "Where are you going to find a plus one in enough time, Castle?"

"I think I know a girl," he said, his eyes squinted they always did when he attempted to make a joke.

"Mmm. What is she like?" Kate asked, playing into his ordeal.

"You might know her. She's a pretty girl, very beautiful. She thinks she can leap tall buildings in a single bound and carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. And she even manages to laugh at some of my jokes," Castle informed her.

"She sounds like a handful." Kate repeated the words she had once said as if it were the most familiar thing in the world.

"Oh, she is. She also happens to owe me a coffee," He added, giving her torso a squeeze.

The coffee machine let out a ding and Kate couldn't help the nearly silent laugh that escaped from her lips.

"Your coffee is ready babe," She told him. Kate began to remove her hands from their placement over Castle's but he was faster. Somehow, he had untangled his hands from underneath hers and had begun to place the finishing touches on the coffee. Every time his hands reached forward, his body brushed against Kate's a little more, each time moving closer and closer to her. His lips remained pressed against the bare skin at her shoulder, only his eyes venturing to make sure he was doing everything correctly.

Just as Castle had finished the solo cup of coffee, Kate began to reach for another mug from the cabinets. She stretched on her tippy toes, grabbing the handle of the black mug and pulling it down. She placed it underneath the coffee maker and immediately Castle made a disapproving noise.

"Beckett, you don't need the caffeine."

"Castle, I drink a cup every morning. I think I'll be fine," she retorted, her voice hinting a sharp note in it.

"But this morning is different," he replied, his voice sounding much more tender than it had moments before.

Kate didn't reply, only giving him a sigh in return. She took the prepared cup of coffee from the counter and poured half of it into her own glass. "I hope ya don't mind sharing, babe." As Kate said those words, she bumped her hips into him, turning her head to the side to give him a wink. She disappeared from his embrace, padding into the living room and sitting down on the black leather sofa.

As Kate walked away, Castle's eyes roved up and down her figure. In a shallow voice he muttered so only he could hear "That's not the only thing I want to share…" He quickly equipped himself with his own cup of coffee, following her into the room adjacent to the kitchen, sitting down next to her on the sofa. As soon as he was settled, Kate's legs draped over his lap, her body scooting closer in the process. She held tightly to her coffee mug, wrapping the other arm around his neck to hoist herself closer to him.

Castle's eyes found hers for a moment before flicking to the clock that was sitting idly by the tv.

"I need to start getting ready soon if I'm going to pick up the marriage license and be on time to our wedding," Castle said, his eyes finding their way back to hers. Kate froze for a moment, Doyle's words lingering in her brain.

_He's going to be in an accident._

Kate's breath hitched momentarily before her mind came up with a resolve. She knew exactly what she was going to do and how exactly she was going to tell Castle what had actually happened. Setting her coffee mug on the table without so much as a sip, Kate adjusted her body position until she was sitting in his lap, her legs straddling each side of his hips. She ran one hand along his bicep, slowly trailing it down his forearm until her hand was gripping the mug that was in his hand. She took it from his grasp, setting it on the table behind the couch. Her arms hooked around his neck, her fingertips playing with the dark brown hair at the nape of his neck. Kate watched him cautiously as he smiled up at her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

She looked up from underneath her eyelashes, keeping her voice low as she murmured, "What if I don't want you to leave?"

"I thought you said you wanted to wait until…" Castle trailed off, cocking one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"I do," Kate said with a knowing smile. "But, Castle, I'm tired of us being apart."

Castle only offered her a smile, one of his hands unwinding from her waist to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I won't be long."

He began to make movements as if to untangle himself from her body but Kate only clung to him tighter, pulling her body closer to his using her arms locked around his neck.

"Someone else can do it," she murmured against his skin as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Kate…"

It was a moment before Kate finally untucked her head from his neck. When she did, she locked her eyes on his face. Her face grew somberly serious as she looked at him. "Babe, there's something I got to tell ya."

"You don't have cold feet, do you?" Castle began, rambling off quickly. "I can fix that. And by the end of it, your feet will be so warm th-"

"Castle, I'm not backing out of marrying you," she replied quickly. She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "There was more that Doyle said than what I told you."

Castle tilted his head to the side, a sly smile lining his face. "I thought you said it was vague."

"It was. He just said something that I can't get outta my head," She told him, her eyes leaving his and locking on something behind him, something that she could focus on without it feeling uncomfortable. "He said that there was going to be an accident."

"An accident?" Castle reiterated, his voice filling with curiosity. "What kind of accident?"

"I told you it was vague… But he said you were going to be in an accident once you picked up the marriage license."

"And that's why you wanted to keep me with you," He stated, finishing the idea she left out there for him.

Kate didn't respond, she only buried her head in his neck once more. She took a deep, shuttering breath and spewed out words. "I'm so sorry Castle." She knew she should have told him earlier. But somehow the words had escaped her and the plaguing idea of not telling him seemed much more alluring.

"Wait…" Castle drew out.

Kate rapidly pulled her head from his neck, her eyes roving over his face to find some trace of hesitance but she could find none.

"That means you believe him!" Castle nearly screamed in glee, or so it looked to Kate, at least.

"No, I don't. I just figured that since it was our wedding day, we should spend it together."

"Katherine Beckett, are you lying to me?"

Kate shook her head, biting her lip between her teeth. "No, I just kne-"

"You totally believe Doyle, which means that you believe in time travel. Aha!" Castle said, interrupting her attempt at dissuading him otherwise.

Kate glared at him; her eyes squinted as she did so, the vein on her forehead making its presence known. It only took a moment for her resolve to be compromised. She shook her head before leaning in and kissing him. Kate seemed to melt into his arms, her kissing slowly turning lazy but it carried a certain bliss that made Castle crave more.

Kate pulled away from him, just enough so that her lips were hovering above his. "Castle, you know I don't believe in the supernatural… But if you needed convincing," she paused, kissing him for a moment before pulling. She leaned forward, biting the lobe of his ear and whispering, "I could do that." She pulled back slowly, letting her hazel eyes connect with his, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

She knew that it took an unforeseen amount of strength within Castle to resist her, especially when she played with him so. However, this time, Castle was not willing to give in.

"I know you believe. You just won't admit it to yourself."

"You are as mistaken as the majority of your theories, Castle," she replied with a laugh.

* * *

The pair of them continued their playful banter until they were so consumed by each other that time seemed lost on them. Sweet, innocent kisses were shared and gleeful laughter was combined in a harmony that could only compare in beauty as the chirp of birds. Their moment of utter bliss was interrupted by the chiming of one of their cell phones and without thinking, Kate grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Katherine, my team is ready for you! You are going to look absolutely riveting," Martha stated and immediately a feeling of guilt washed over Kate. Her eyes donned on the clock and she suddenly realized that she should have left ten minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry Martha. Rick and I ran into some complications. We are, uh, going to get the marriage license and then we will be on our way."

"Don't fret, darling. We'll be ready for you when you two are… ready."

"Oh, Martha, we weren't -"

"Oh hush. I'm expecting you here in two and a half hours. You better not be late."

With that, the line went dead and Kate looked at Castle. A sheepish grin had found its way onto his face. He untangled his limbs from hers and rose from the couch, holding his hand out for her.

"C'mon, we have a wedding to attend," Castle said, his smile growing wider.


End file.
